happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet: The Videogame/Gallery
Images of the game, Happy Feet: The Videogame. Consoles= Mrs. Astrakhan in Happy Feet game cutscene.PNG Mrs. Astrakhan in Happy Feet game.PNG Old Adelie Penguin in Happy Feet (video game).PNG Old Adelie Penguin showing Mumble to try the water.PNG Adelie Penguins in the zoo in Happy Feet (video game).PNG A shrimp in Happy Feet (video game).png Squid (Happy Feet Game).png Killer Whale in Happy Feet (video game).jpg Char 73494.jpg Noah asks Eggbert the Elder.PNG Eggbert the Elder answers Noah.PNG Boss Skua in Happy Feet (video game).PNG Boss Skua meets Mumble in Happy Feet (video game) level 7.PNG Boss Skua steals Mumble's fish in Happy Feet (video game) level 10.PNG Boss Skua's flying shadow in Happy Feet (video game) level 11 cutscene.PNG Mumble tries to get his fish back from the Boss Skua in Happy Feet (video game) level 11 cutscene.PNG Maurice talking to Memphis in Happy Feet game.PNG Baby Gloria tells Mumble to come back here.PNG Baby Gloria cheering on Mumble in Happy Feet game.PNG Memphis tells Mumble to get out of his egg.PNG Maurice and Memphis being impressed on Mumble's egg.PNG Gloria shocked on Mumble's egg in HF game level 1 cutscene.PNG Gloria hears something on Mumble's egg in Happy Feet game.PNG Gloria tapping on Mumble's egg in Happy Feet game.PNG Maurice in Happy Feet game.PNG Maurice and Gloria meets Memphis in Happy Feet game.PNG CollapsingCaverns6.PNG CollapsingCaverns5.PNG CollapsingCaverns4.PNG CollapsingCaverns3.PNG CollapsingCaverns2.PNG CollapsingCaverns1.PNG |-|Gameboy Advance Version= Happy Feet GBA Title Screen.png|Title Screen Happy Feet GBA Main Menu.png|Main Menu BouncerFirstVisit.PNG Miss Viola in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Miss Viola in the game Maurice in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Maurice in the game Cecilia in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Cecilia in the game ElderNoChicksAllowedNearThePool.png|A elder saying to Mumble that no chicks are allowed near the pool Baby Gloria in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Baby Gloria in the game Mrs. Astrakhan with the elders in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Mrs. Astrakhan with the elders Elder Noah in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Elder Noah in the game AlfieSecondVisit.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate1.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate2.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate3.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate4.PNG Ramon in Happy Feet (GBA Version).jpg Rinaldo.png Nestor.png Lombardo.png Raul.png Mrs. Astrakhan in Happy Feet (GBA game).PNG Bouncer.png Alfie 2.png Roxanne from Happy Feet (GBA Version).png Angelo.png Estefan.png Enrique.png Raphael from Happy Feet (GBA Version).jpg Amigos in sliding lesson in GBA game.PNG Amigos (character) from Happy Feet (GBA Version).jpg Groupie Penguins.jpg Adelie Fishing Grounds.png|Mumble swiming in Adelie Fishing Grounds Lovelace in Happy Feet (GBA Game).PNG Hanz the Elephant Seal..jpg Bach from Happy Feet (GBA Version).png King the Elephant Seal.jpg Jed the Elephant Seal.jpg Beethoven the Elephant Seal.jpg Ned the Elephant Seal.jpg Brahms the Elephant Seal.jpg Dolf from Happy Feet (GBA Version).png Squid (Happy Feet GBA Game).png Octopus (Happy Feet GBA Game).png A groupie letting you pass.PNG Baby Mumble in Happy Feet GBA game.PNG Norma Jean in Happy Feet GBA game.PNG Memphis in Happy Feet GBA game.PNG Estefan in silding level of the GBA game.PNG Norma Jean meets Adult Mumble in GBA Game.PNG Adult Mumble in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Adult Mumble in the game Memphis asks Norma Jean about Mumble graduating in the GBA Game.PNG Norma Jean in the belly slideing lesson in the GBA Game.PNG RoxanneFirstVisit.PNG Adult Gloria in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Adult Gloria in the game Seymour in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Seymour in the game Red Plankton in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Red Plankton in the game Red Plankton GBA in-game.PNG Stan in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Stan in the game MaleEmperorNoRedPlanktonHere.PNG GloriaTellEveryoneToFeelTheGroove.PNG|Gloria telling everyone to feel the groove LeopardSealGrowlingAndMumbleTellEveryoneToCutItOff.PNG RaulNiftyMovesMamboJour.PNG RamonTellEveryoneToConga.PNG LombardoCongaCongaMAMBO.PNG|"Conga! Conga! MAMBO!" RinaldoLayItOnTallboy.PNG|"Lay it on, Tallboy!" NestorGuyIsAccidentallyCoolInGBAVersion.PNG|"Man, this guy is so accidentally cool." MaleAdelieSlidingCliffIsClosed.png RinaldoWantsMumbleToMeetEstefan.PNG Elder Eggbert Happy Feet GBA.png Happy Feet GBA Game Mumble Dancing Zoo.png |-|Nintendo DS Version= Happy Feet DS title.png |-|Cover Arts= Happy Feet DS.jpg|PAL region cover art for DS Happy Feet Wii Game Cover.jpg|Cover art for Wii Happy Feet GBA Game Cover.png|Cover art for GBA Category:Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries